Finding new love, fighting old wars
by Balibabe
Summary: Harry's not as alone as he thought when it comes to fighting the battle. New characters. Lots of supprises. My first fanfic. R&R, constructive critisim. Enjoy ^.^
1. prequel When I Was Young

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Chloe rolled over in bed. She couldn't sleep. Summer in Australia was always too hot. Sweat dripped from her hairline as if she'd just ran a marathon. The eight year old sat up in bed, dragging a hand across her forehead.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hot?" she questioned out loud. Chloe stickily pulled her legs out from under the sheets and looked around her large room. Everything was her favourite colour, purple. Purple walls sat behind a dark purple and wood desk that matched her bed and wardrobe. The wardrobe was positioned on the opposite side of the room as the desk, and her bed was back up against the wall under her window. It was always moved there in the summer, it was just too hot not too. She looked out the open window and into the backyard.  
  
How she wished she could be swimming in her pool right now, but it was way too late.  
  
The air had a sticky feeling to it; it seemed to cling to you. The smell of eucalyptus leaves and frangipanis, which were planted in her mother's garden, wafted threw the window and met her nose. Chloe grinned to herself, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world in summer.  
  
Chloe was Australian, or at least she thought she was. Her grandmother and mother who lived with her were both English. She couldn't imagine living in England. It was supposed to be cold all the time! The young girl liked the hot weather...but sometimes it got too hot here. Winter was just right, not hot and not cold, and they would only have about 2 weeks of pure coldness. Yet it was nothing like England, where the snow fell for weeks at a time a people walked around bundled up in heavy coats and scarves.  
  
Chloe giggled, she wore tracky dacks and a shirt in winter. She'd never seen anyone where a scarf where she lived! Gingerly stretching a leg over her bed she got up, thinking she would get some water from the kitchen. Walking to her door, She wondered if her mother and grandmother were still up.  
  
Placing a sweaty hand on the coolness of the doorknob, she held it there until it the coolness gradually faded away, making it body temperature.   
  
"Bummer!" the young girl exclaimed, scrunching up her face. She turned it to the right in her hand and the door creaked open.  
  
Slipping out of her room, she made her way to the stairs. Descending them one at a time, the satin of her boxer shorts clung to her as she walked. She made her way to the kitchen, wincing slightly as her feet touched the cool tiles. She heard the chatter of her mum and grandmother and...and...Someone else? Chloe opened her eyes in shock, someone else? She looked at the clock that hung on the wall above her in the foyer. It was 2am, who could they be talking to? The voice wasn't familiar either. It sounded...male. Chloe paused, leaning against the wall, and listened.  
  
"She is was too young for schooling here, plus I'm not sure if I want her to become this, to cross over worlds. I feel danger for her, from her father, even if I know it's her fate"  
  
Her grandmother in a caring, yet stern voice interrupted her mother.  
  
"Kassy, you understand this is what she has to become. When her time comes she will be a very important part of the war in our world. I understand your concern, but we are thousands of miles away from where her father is, he could have no way from tracking her, and why would he?"  
  
Chloe blinked and slid down the wall quietly, lost in thought. What were they talking about? Her head buzzed.  
  
They were talking about her, but what were they discussing? Worlds? War? It didn't make sense!  
  
"Kassandra, dear I think it would be best to..."  
  
But they never had found out what the man had to say, because Chloe had got up, walked to the kitchen door and knocked on it. She hadn't even noticed what she was doing until after she put she hand by her side after hearing the pound on the door.  
  
The room beyond went quiet and she heard faint whispers.  
  
"Hello?" Chloe called. "Mum? Nan?"  
  
"Just a minute sweetie!" Her mum called to her from the other side.  
  
There was a faint 'pop,' as if someone had burst a considerable small ballooon and scraping of chairs over the floorboards, and her mum opened the door. Looking down at her daughter she smiled, a look of concern evident on the mother's face.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She questioned.  
  
"No, it's too hot. Can I please have some water?" Chloe asked, looking up into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Of course, honey, come in." Her mother stated, holding back the door.  
  
Chloe walked under her mum's arm easily, being short, and made her way over to the kitchen bench, leaning against it with her elbows.  
  
Her mother looked caught between frustration and caring, her face fighting a loosing battle.  
  
"Chloe, dear, your mother and I have something to discuss with you." Her Grandmother looked up at her.  
  
The young girl looked confused, gratefully accepting the glass of water her mum passed her and sipped it quickly.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Sip.  
  
"Mum."  
  
Her mother smiled at her daughter, and Chloe put down her glass at looked at her.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" she asked, feeling more than a little confused.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ 


	2. prequel An Interesting Chat

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy.  
  
A/N *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^* Thank you HEAPS Candy- candy and Emily-DiosaDeOrquesta!!! *muah* you guys ROCK!  
  
Thanks for your review RadiantMoonWolf ^.^, I'm glad you like.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
  
  
The young girl refilled her cup with water and looked quizzically up at her Mum.  
  
"Ok, what's the chat about?" she questioned, surveying the parental figures. Dark rings loomed under her mother's eyes and her Grandmother's looked stern. They were both looking at each other, as if they were in a middle of a conversation. Chloe stood there, waving her arm in front of her mother.  
  
"Earth to mum?" She giggled, jumping up and down trying to get her attention.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
'She is a strong girl, she can handle it' Her mother's voice echoed inside her head.  
  
'She's only 8. 8 years old, what are we going to say, oh honey, there's something I need to tell you, you just happen to be a witch? I don't think so, she won't understand. School doesn't start for 2 years, what are we going to do in that time?'  
  
'You're father suggests to train her, she will need to be advanced, quick on her wit and fit for when they need her. Hopefully she'll have your brains and not her fathers.'  
  
She shook her head, sorrow in her eyes, looking over at her daughter, their eyes connecting. She knew it pained her to think about her husband. She loved Chloe too much to let her go out into the world she grew up in. To think if she found out about her father, if he got wind of her. She didn't want of think of what her son-in-law was capable of but they were doing the right thing.  
  
What her Granddaughter had inherited was strong power and if she didn't start to train and tunnel that power into something it might be lost.forever. She was no ordinary witch, she was the only one of her kind for the century at least and her power needed to be put to use and fast, if she lost her powers, she would be the last legatee. She didn't know how much longer they had, but know was the time to break it to her only Grandchild, even if she didn't understand it immediately.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Chloe stood and stared point blank at the two adults. They were giving her the creeps. She stepped back slowly until the corner of the bench jabbed her in the shoulder.  
  
"OUCH" She yelped, scrunching up her face in pain and jumping forward. The quick jolt of pain subsided and she continued to look back and forth between her mother and grandmother until, it was like the rubber band keeping them together snapped apart. They both looked over at her and she felt a smile press against her lips. She let out a giggle, her ebony mane, bouncing as she laughed; she gazed between them both, again.  
  
"What was going on there?" she questioned, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Her mother said, busying herself with putting the jug of water away.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing" Chloe replied, her cheeky grin re-appearing on her face.  
  
'She gets that from her father' her Grandmother thought indistinctly, grinning inwardly, such a great bloke, she couldn't believe what had happened to him.  
  
"Actually it wasn't nothing, why don't you come and sit down and we'll tell you about it" Her Grandmother pulled the seat out beside her.  
  
Chloe walked over, cautiously and sat in the chair beside her Grandmother, placing her water glass on the table she looked down at her feet, she couldn't even touch the floor yet. Swinging her legs joyfully back and forth she chuckled, then looked up swiftly when she heard the scraping of a chair on the floorboards that told her, her mother had joined them at the table.  
  
"So" Chloe said, pulling her water closer to her and clutching it as if for life and death under her chin, breathing into it, causing it to fog up. "What were you doing with your eyes?" She couldn't laugh this time, looking at her Mother and Grandmother; they looked serious.  
  
"We were talking" Her Grandmother replied simply, turning to look at her only Grandchild, warmth and caring radiating off her.  
  
Chloe replied with a simple "Oh" Not really understanding it, she dared to ask how. "Um.how, were you talking? I couldn't hear yo.." Her grandmother cut her off.  
  
"We weren't talking with out mouths, there a lot of different ways to converse with someone, Chloe. We were talking with our eyes, if you're a witch or wizard you can do it after the proper training."  
  
"A witch? Or wizard?" Chloe said, looking confused.  
  
"Yes, your mother and I are witches, so are you" Her Grandmother said directly.  
  
Whatever they were expecting the small girl to say it defiantly wasn't what came next.  
  
"I knew that" She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Her mother was gazing at her intently, along with her Grandmother, both surprised.  
  
"But how were you talking, I couldn't see your wands" she said quickly, swinging her legs back and forth once again.  
  
Her mother gasped across from her and her Nan's eyes poured into her from her side.  
  
"What do you mean we weren't using our wands?" Her mother asked calmly, disregarding the fact she didn't look it.  
  
"Well my dad said you have to use a wand to do magic" Chloe replied, quietly.  
  
At this point her mother was in hysterics, breathing rapidly and her Grandmother still looked at her bluntly from the side.  
  
"Y..yyy..your father?" She managed to splutter in between breaths.  
  
"Yeah dad. What about him?" She questioned, coolly, didn't her mother know her dad?  
  
"How do you know him sweetheart?" Her attention was now directed towards her Grandmother again.  
  
"Oh, I saw him, why? Her mother still looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Where did you see him? What does he look like?" Her grandmother demanded, trying to keep a peaceful tone.  
  
"I saw him in my dream, he told me who he was and that I'm a witch, he's tall and he's got black hair and black eyes and he's really tall. Every time we talk he's in a dark, cold place. It's a really small room and there's only a bed" The young girl paused. "Don't you know him mum?" She said, looking at her mother who had her face in her hands, her Grandmother was pacing up and down now. "Yes dear, I know him." She mumbled from the depths of her hands.  
  
Chloe didn't know what was going on, both her mother and grandma seemed stressed about the fact she knew her dad.  
  
"Can I please go to bed now mum, I'm tired" She yawned.  
  
"Yes, yes ofcourse, go up and I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in" She said, sitting up straight, looking into her daughter's fatigued eyes.  
  
"Ok" The young girl jumped down from her chair and hugged her Nan around the waist and ran to the door "Night" she called, before swinging the door open and making her way up the stairs one at a time, her footsteps breaking the thick, stillness of the air in the large kitchen.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
All chaos broke loose once the young had left the room, her mother look distraught; she was busy hacking her teeth into her index finger. "How does she know?" she muttered curiously.  
  
"It'll be ok, we'll keep her safe. I'll contact your father and you go tuck Chloe in," She said hastily, fiddling with something on top of the fireplace. "And stop hewing at your nails" She added in a motherly fashion.  
  
The ruby haired woman rolled her eyes, a minute smirk evident on her face. She turned to leave, upon reaching the door she threw a beam of hope back to her mother, who caught it and returned it whole-heartedly. 'Yes Mum' she added, a touch of mockery hidden in her voice.  
  
She pushed the swing-door open and walked over to the staircase, clutching her head in her hands, massaging her temples. 'How could this happen?' She thought to herself. If the prophecy was true she would have to start to study magic, but how could they be sure it was her that was meant to be? Why her daughter?' It wasn't fair. But nothing ever was. If things were fair she wouldn't be here, in this country, she wouldn't be on the run and she'd have her husband at her side; Sooner or later she should have known she would have to send her daughter off to school  
  
She reached her daughters door and turned the knob, crossing over into what looked like a purple world, even in the dark everything seemed to have a purple tinge to it. Making her way across the mauve carpet she sat on the side of the small single bed, making sure not to sit on her daughter.  
  
She turned on a light and looked into her child's eyes, which in the light of a muggle lamp looked like big, black lost tunnels, taking a minute to look at her daughter she hit herself inwardly 'She had Sirius's looks' Her sleek black hair, now matted and sweaty. She seemed to take after her father in so many ways, his mischievous ways, looks and way of being able to charm others, even at the young age of 8. She wondered if her daughter had any of her mother in her. They would have to wait and see; only time would tell.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head slightly and looked at her daughter, she was grinning, her customary, mischievous grin. She smiled at her daughter. What was she going to do, what would happen to her? Her mother seemed keen on training her for what's ahead but she didn't want to loose her only child that in fear she may be killed. Her eyes lazily rolled over the clock on the wall above and lit up instantaneously, it was 2:30am, this would have to wait for the morning, she would try and get some sleep, despite everything. Pulling the covers up on her young daughter she kissed her on the head.  
  
"Good night mum" Chloe whispered, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Night honey, sweet dreams" She hugged her forcefully, turning the lamp off and made her way over to the door, walking out into the corridor she left the door open for the warm air to escape and quickly and quietly as possible made her way down the stairs. Keen on asking her father what to do about the current situation. Making her way to the bottom of the stairs she swiftly walked over to the kitchen. Little did she know that upstairs her daughter was tossing from side to side in her bed, her tweety doll nestled next to her, falling into an uneasy sleep, prepared for the conversation with her father.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
How did everyone like that? **Grins** Please review and tell me what you think, Smooches - Chloe XoXoX 


	3. prequel A rough awakening

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
If you were looking at the young, raven haired girl at the moment, you'd think she was having a seizure of some sort; tossing backwards and forwards on her bed, sweat running from her hairline, her hands clenching at the fluffy yellow doll beside her, then relaxing, continuing, over and over again.  
  
In her head she was trying to establish a connection, a connection with her father. She was in a place, between consciousness and unconsciousness, resting. Her body and mind were relaxed. It felt like a dream to the 8 year old. Her mind wizzing in and out against the blackness of the background. The foreground was occupied with tubes, tubes that were connections; connections of people to families, friends, co-workers, all connected together, so they could talk to people telepathically.  
  
Everyone had these connections, even muggles, she giggled in her sleep, muggles, that's what her father called people who didn't have wands, people who couldn't do magic, didn't believe and didn't want to know about it.  
  
She slid between all the loose cords and wires, looking, searching for the man she called her father, the tall, dark haired man that had always been there for her, who had taught her magic in her sleep. He wasn't that easy to find, but in the end she always found him.  
  
She continued on her journey, twisting and turning, hoping her father was waiting for her. They usually talked every night, but because of the heat she had stayed up well past her bedtime. She hoped he would still be at "the meeting place."  
  
Chloe called it the meeting place because she didn't know what else to call it, she didn't know where her father was, he would never tell her but she knew one thing for sure; she didn't like the place they met. It was cold, dark and scary. Her 'dad' had always been there to protect her, he held her hand and everything seemed all right, she didn't feel as scared. Her father said she had her mother's personality, whatever that meant! He said she was shy and caring. Was this a good thing? She didn't have much time to ponder on the question, all of a sudden she felt like she fell hard to the cold, stone floor. Well she did, in her mind, but it still hurt! She had found her father at last!  
  
She felt two cold arms grab her from behind and haul her into the air, pulling her into her dad's loving hug. It seemed to last forever. Finally he pulled her daughter off him, kissed her on the forehead and placed her on the bed next to him. Swinging her legs around onto the mattress, she hugged her knees, Feeling the mattress sag lightly as her father sat opposite her. She looked over at the man, he was very slender, she wondered if this had anything to do with the fact his hair was dirty and his skin white like milk; she never asked but loved him none the less. The man turned to her, pulling himself to cross his legs comfortably. The young girl looked up into her father's face and smiled contently.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming" the older man said, a hint of concern in his voice. "Was everything ok getting here? Did it take long? Did you hurt yourself when you fell? What took you so long?" Her father blurted out. All the girl could do was giggle at his 'motherly concern'  
  
"I have one mum, isn't that enough?" she said, a mischievous grin shining off her face. "Alright, alright! Aren't I aloud to be concerned about my favourite daughter?" he questioned, flashing his big puppy dog eyes at his daughter, making her giggle happily. "I'm you're only daughter, Dad" She said, putting her hands on her hips, jokingly.  
  
"That you know off" The older man said, flashing her with his yellowed teeth. Not being able to hold the laugher in much longer she let it flow like a raging stream. Opposite her, the scruffy man beamed down on her, sucking in the happiness of the moment like a sponge.  
  
"So how are you? What have you been up to?" exclaimed her father, still smiling.  
  
"I'm fine. But. Well. Um, I have something to tell you, it's about mum" The 8 year old said it so quickly she wasn't sure he father caught it all. She knew she would have to tell him that her Mother and Grandmother knew about him and their 'talks' sooner or later.  
  
Her father looked more alert. "You're mother? What's wrong?" he questioned, looking deep into her daughters black eyes, dark rings underlining them densely.  
  
"They know," She couldn't think of any other way to put it, not right now anyway.  
  
"About." Her father asked, raising a shaggy, black eyebrow.  
  
"You and me. Us, talking and everything. They told me I was magic tonight." The young girl looked up into her father's eyes, his hair dirty, his face pale; was it from the shock? He always seemed pale though, he was very skinny and his clothes were slightly ragged.  
  
"Oh" he replied simply. Was this a good thing, or bad? He got up and started to pace, she wasn't holding her money on a good thing. The only thing she could do was ask.  
  
"Is it bad, that I told her dad?"  
  
He walked over and hugged his daughter tightly. "No, it's not. How did it happen?"  
  
Tears began to well in her eyes, she hated not having her father there all the time, to hug and to talk to but they had to talk in secret. It wasn't fair, but then again a lot of things weren't.  
  
"Well, Mum and Nana were talking in their heads, tella.telepathically they said; Kinda like us I guess and they explained I was."  
  
Chloe stoped. She was shaking all over. Her father jumped up and grabbed her. She continued to shake, sweet dripping from her forehead yet again, she was returning. Waking. Her father didn't seemed alarmed, this happened every time she left, her body would linger for awhile. She had not mastered her mental communication skills (he'd be astonished if she had as she was only 8) and had not received any training at all; it came naturally to a person like her.  
  
The prisoner was used to it by now, he remembered the first time it happened vaguely, it was a very scary moment, watching your young daughter shake constantly until she awoke. It was too early for her to wake though, she had only got here 20 minutes or so ago, but then again, it was 20 minutes of communication time; they had probably been here for hours. It was all confusing, this skill was very advanced, things worked strangely, not everything could be understood why.  
  
He pulled his daughter into a good night cuddle and kissed her on the head. "Sweet dreams my little girl, have a wonderful day. I love you, remember that."  
  
"Yes dad, I love you too" And with a pop she was gone, the man's hands collided with each other as he was left holding thin air. He sighed and lay down on his bed. It had seemed so quick, so sudden, so soon. Too soon. It couldn't be morning already.  
  
Maybe her body was waking her to use the bathroom or something, she could return.  
  
The man rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wished so much to be with his little girl, his wife, and his friends. He wanted for people not to think they were what the ministry had labelled him, a murder.  
  
+*+*+*+**+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+  
  
Kasandra Black shook her daughter roughly; she had been shaking for 5 minutes when she walked in to check on her.  
  
"MUUUUUUUM" the woman called out.  
  
The young girl's eyes sprang open. She looked around at her surroundings, not knowing where she was, saw her mum and registered, by all the purple, she was in her room.  
  
With a faint *pop* her Grandmother appeared at her doorway. Chloe jumped up in fright. She screamed, staring in disbelief at the woman at the door. She continued screaming, scared beyond her wits. Her mum pulled out her wand and muttered a few words. Chloe sat there, frozen, propped up against the bed.  
  
"Ok, while your calm" Her mother said grinning. She turned to her mum "Don't scare her like that!" In a fuming voice.  
  
"She might as well start living like one of us now she knows dear." Her Nan replied calmly.  
  
"Yes, but is that the way to go about it?" Her mother sounded annoyed, but turned back to her daughter, soothingly stroking a hand through her matted, sweaty, black hair. "It's ok," She whispered.  
  
After a long pause that she spent the whole time staring at the ceiling, her mother brushing her hair out of her face and her Nan had walked back down stairs to get some tea. So many things were running through her head she didn't know where to start and what to think about, her head buzzed in the silence.  
  
"What was happening?" Her mother questioned out of the blue, as if she had only awoken her seconds before.  
  
"I was talking to dad." She said simply, still staring off, focusing on nothing in particular.  
  
"Oh.. how often do you talk to him Chloe?" Her mother sounded serious.  
  
"Usually every night" She replied, snapping back into reality and turning back to her mum. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering" her mother replied innocently, but she knew something was going on and she had to find out what.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ 


	4. Back to the future

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
  
  
We now jump 5 years into the future, Chloe's 13 and her mind was blown into obliviation when they found out Sirius still had the power to telepathically communicate and his daughter had been conversing with him. With her memory erased Chloe does not know her father is Sirius. As for the man himself who, as the years went on had his only memories of his daughter sucked out of him, is completely unaware he has a child; for now. But what happeneds when Chloe starts to break the memory charm due to her power and Sirius has escaped Azkaban? 


	5. Early morning start

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
Many thanks to Morgan for letter her add me to her fic. Rock on.  
  
"HOW ABOUT NO YOU CRAZY DUTCH b*stard?" lol. Enjoy!  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Chloe felt like she was falling, down, down, down, then up, it was like a muggle roller coaster, wizzing around corners at high speeds then falling at great heights. Chloe, used to this sensation, it felt a lot like flying. But here, there was nothing to hold onto, it was black, nothingness, things that looked like different coloured tubes hung all around her, they seemed so close, but they were so far away at the same time.  
  
As she snatched at the air, there was nothing there. She leant sideways, trying to grab onto a tube, but careful not to fall. The only problem was she couldn't move easily, she felt rigid all over, her hands felt weighty and hard to raise. There was nothing else to do. She yelled. "Hello? Help!" And she stopped, suddenly and rough. Opening her eyes weakly she looked around, instantaneously adjusting to the gloom of the room. Sprawled on the ground she sat up gradually, making sure she hadn't broken any bones. She stood, looking down on herself, she felt able to move, that was a good sign. She gazed around the room in disbelief, it looked like a cell, but she felt like she knew it so well. She gasped and jumped back. There on a small bed in the corner was what looked like a miniature her and a man who looked as if he were the girl's father. The similarity between her and the younger girl was scary. She looked exactly like the photos her mother had of her when she was young. She had sleek, black hair, black as the night, but since she was young she had changed her hair tone, it was now a medium brunette shade.  
  
The mini-Chloe quivered in her sleep, her head on her father's chest. She continued shaking for at least 20 seconds. Chloe stood there in doubt, her feet still fastened to the ground. What could she do? She walked over, cautiously; she'd try and wake the father. Upon reaching the small bed she took the chap's shoulder and shook him lightly. Chloe's eyes not leaving the girl the whole time. The man jumped under her hand and sprung awake, just as the small girl vanished, into thin air.  
  
Chloe took a step back, staring at the space, tripping over her feet she fell onto her back. Slowly sitting up the man looked around, his eyes on the lookout, glancing around the room. "Who's there?" he said, his voice strong, yet fearful at the same time. He looked around the room and completely through her, was she a ghost? Deciding it was nothing; he lay back down, closing his eyes firmly in what appeared to be fear. It felt as if someone had hooked a fishing line behind her bellybutton it dragged her back, faster then a broom. Was this a portkey? She had never used one but the feeling that was described in books, felt pretty much the same to what Chloe was feeling right now. She felt a slight breeze of wind whip past her as she whooshed backwards; her hair was thrown around messily in the air. THUD.  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZ" The sound of her alarm clock broke through her peaceful dreaming. Rolling over irritably she pressed the snooze button on her clock and got prepared to drift slowly back into slumber, when her alarm clock began screeching at her.  
  
"5:30, Thursday, 29 September 2002. Wake up sleepy head, Quidditch practice." The 13 year old groaned heavily and forced her lethargic eyes open, scanning the dim room slowly, her eyes rolled over her purple desk, wardrobe, mauve carpet and glittery ceiling. Not much had changed over the years, purple had always been her favourite colour and still was. She loved her room as much as she did when she was younger, she always thought it was trendy, sure things had been added over the years but in her eyes, it was still the same.  
  
A loud whistling came from her alarm clock; she rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet, with as much energy she could muster at the ungodly hour of the morning she had to awaken for Quidditch practice. Sweaty in her funky boxers and tank top, hair tied back in what would have been a neat ponytail but now looked like she had been through a hurricane, shambolic and tousled after the night's slumber.  
  
Yawning slightly, the 13 year old quietly made her way to the side of her bed, where her timber blinds were situated, grasping the flimsy rod to open them, winding it in an anti-clockwise direction, letting the early morning rays of sun blind her eyes fleetingly; blinking a few times Chloe's eyes adjusted to the daylight seeping through her room like water over concrete.  
  
Turning and making her way towards her purple wardrobe she flung a door open, revealing a Quidditch calendar pinned to the back, displaying big scripted letters, reading 'August.' Chloe grinned reaching across to her desk, picking up her wand. She turned back to the closet, tapping the 29th box on the glossy calendar, causing it to instantly flood with small, violet stars, which twinkled slowly, like they were winking at her, covering the words 'Quidditch practice', which were quickly scrawled in the what was a blank spot formerly. Stretching, she placed her wand back on her desk, covered in parchment and thick study books.  
  
Looking back at her calendar, now 98% covered with flickering purple stars.  
  
'Sumer is fast approaching' She thought to herself. She could feel it, hot and humid. It smelt the same, as it did, the 12 previous summers, like Frangipani's, eucalyptus leaves, and a faint hint of grass.  
  
The teen turned and slothfully gazed at the clock above her desk. 5:38, she needed to get a move on. Twisting back to her open wardrobe she swung the other door open, revealing a large mirror. Disregarding her reflection for the moment she fingered through her school garments, halting at the glimpse of her Quidditch robes. She grabbed the iron hanger and summarily hauled it out, yanking her grey pants and grey and blue top off, trudging across the spongy mauve carpet to the en suite bathroom, sliding the door open enough to fit her slender body through and sealed it silently, remerging 4 minutes later, hair tied back in a neat pony tail, she'd shower after training. The 13 year olds face bore an enthusiastic grin, two big, black eyes and full, glossy lips, her complexion still bronzed, from the preceding summer.  
  
Lifting the lid to the laundry hamper she discarded her pyjamas, snatching up her book bag she tossed her spell books she'd need for the day in, along with some parchment, pencil tin and notes. Placing her wand delicately in her uniform pocket. She ditched her bag on the floor, made her way over to her bed and made it hastily, grabbing her watch from the bedside table and fastening it to her wrist. She placed her aged tweety doll on her bed cover and made her way back to her closet, drawing out her Blue and silver quidditch robe and pulling it over her head, cautious not to demolish her pony tail.  
  
Hoisting her satchel onto her shoulder Chloe walked the short distance to her door, turned the cool doorknob quietly and swung her door open, pulling it closed behind her. She crept down the stairs, one at a time, wary not to make any sound that would rouse her Mother and Grandma.  
  
Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she glanced at her wristwatch, 5:46. She dumped her bag on the bench at the bottom of the stairs, picking her quiddich boots up from the doorway she sat alongside her bag and hastily pulling on her socks, leaving them rolled down until she had to apply her kneepads and slipped her boots on, buckling them firmly. Rising to her feet she looped her arm threw her bag strap and placed it over her shoulder, groaning somewhat at the weight of it's contents. Taking a last glance at herself in the mirror by the entrance, she took her wand out of her pocket and pressed it onto the handle, faintly whispering the unlocking charm, she stepped over the threshold, closing the door and jumped back slightly. There, standing on her veranda was her best friend, Morgan Columbus, her silvery blonde locks, nattily drawn into a long ponytail.  
  
"MORGAN!" Chloe whispered, clutching her chest. Morgan eyed her with intense blue eyes, grinning, Chloe had a feeling she had been standing there on purpose to shock her. "And good morning to you too, Miss Black, how are we feeling today?" She questioned. Chloe looked at her friend and broke into laugher. Quickly placing her hand over her mouth, she bit her fingers to silence her girly cackle. Spinning around she locked the door with her wand and placed it in her shoulder bag.  
  
Making her way across the veranda and onto the lawn, she motioned for her friend to follow her, which she did speedily.  
  
"Good Morning" Chloe replied, grinning. "I'm great, how about you?" "Fantabulous as usual!" her friend replied. "But unless we wish to spend the next century running laps around the Wollongong Quidditch field, I advise we get a move on." "ACK! Please, anything but laps, I'll beg him if I have to!" Chloe retorted, picking up her pace slightly. "uh..Chloe?" said Morgan. "Mmmm" "He's observed you plead incalculable times, as I recall." Morgan replied in an ironical tone. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not this season.yet" she retorted. "What about the second week?" She questioned "It wasn't my fault the alarm clock was broken!" She exclaimed, boisterously. "The first week of the holidays?" Morgan asked simply. "Hey, it was the holidays!" "Last Wednesday?" she enquired, cutting Chloe off. "Hrmph!" she replied, declaring her friend had beaten her at her own game, yet again. "I rest my case." Morgan said cheerfully. A few minutes passed, both girls quick walked down the street, the sun rising, warmly behind them. They both hummed away to two entirely different tunes. They only lived a few streets from the quidditch stadium, in an all-magic village but it still took a few minutes to get there.  
  
"How are we on time?" Chloe questioned, glancing sideways. "You've got a watch" Morgan replied, jokingly. "Oh, indeed I do" She said, gazing down at her wrist. "5:52, 8 minutes" "We'll be there early, talk about a first time for everything!" the blonde replied teasingly. They rounded the corner and sprinted down the last strip of path. The stadium stood tall infront of them. Walking up to the entrance, they paused at a ticket gateway, the one they walked through everyday. The same wizard sat there, reading the 'Sunshine gossip,' the local wizarding paper. He was tall and lanky; he had dark brunette hair and bright green eyes. He was a bubbly man, only in his early 20's. He glanced up at the young quidditch players and beamed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two favourite players, 7 minutes early" he stated, looking swiftly up at his clock  
  
"Good morning Mr Graham" The girls replied in unison. "Make your way through girls, everyone's in the breakfast hall." He lifted the chain and let them pass. "Have a good day!" He bellowed cheerfully. "You too" they chorused.  
  
Turning the corner and walking along the pathway they paced up the stairs, in single file, their bags swinging in rhythm. Upon reaching the top of the staircase Chloe caught up with Morgan. "It's just not fair, you know," She stated, slightly out of breath. "What isn't?" Morgan questioned, slightly perplexed. "That the adults can apparate here and we have to walk!" She stated, pouting slightly. "I know, but what can we do about it?" By this time they had reached the members only section, at the very top. They chorused the password, 'Quaffle- pocking ' and crossed the entrance, into a large dining area. The room had a high ceiling and over-polished floorboards, being breakfast there was one elongated table in the middle, and doors around the outside, leading to many different places, only a small amount of which the girls knew where they lead to.  
  
A few of the table's occupants looked up as the portrait swung open. Chloe counted the people at the table mentally; there were only 3, which meant they weren't the last ones.  
  
"Good morning everyone" Chloe said cheerfully, grabbing Morgan's shoulder bag and skipping off to deposit them on the hooks nearby.  
  
Skipping back she took a seat opposite Julia McKenzie, a red haired chaser and in between Morgan and her coach, George Harrison.  
  
"Gooooood moooooorning Geoooooooorg" Chloe boomed. "Simply smashing to seeeeee you! How are you on this fine day?" She squealed, not taking a break to breathe.  
  
"Chloe, hon, I love you very much, but it's 6am, can we bring out 'quiet Chloe' at this time?" He questioned, grinning and massaging his head.  
  
Morgan snorted. "And when have we ever heard or seen this 'quite Chloe'"? She asked, forming quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"She comes out occasionally" Chloe replied simply, placing a weatbix in her bowl and filling it with skim milk.  
  
"She's been missing so long, I think we can officially declare her dead." Morgan replied, smirking  
  
"Dead? What, so no search party? You're just going to leave her, out in the wilderness? She could be anywhere and you're going to give up hope on finding her? I'm very disappointed in you Morgan!" Chloe turned to look at her cereal, pulverizing it with her spoon.  
  
Digesting it slowly, she finished it and poured herself a glass of orange juice while she waited for Morgan to finish her Nutella toast.  
  
Halfway through her meal the remaining members joined them at the table. After everyone was finished it was 6:15. George, the over-obsessed quidditch seeker jumped up and clapped his hands together once. Chloe imitated him, jumping up, clapping twice and Morgan subsequently, clapping three times. He looked down at the pair, standing beside him and raised and eyebrow. The girls mimicked him once more. He was usually good for a laugh, but obviously it was still too early.  
  
Making their way down to the locker rooms Chloe fastened her kneepads and pulled her silver and blue striped socks up to her knees. She trotted over to her locker and pulled out her gleaming, Nimbus 2001 and carried it out onto the field, ready to begin stretching.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ 


	6. Beginning of an interesting day

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long lol, damn my laziness, enjoy and keep those reviews coming! ^.^ If you have any questions, something doesn't make sense, post it in your review and I'll do my best to answer ^.^  
  
Thank you's --- Rose Noix for your encouraging response and Morgan yet again for, just being you gal, keep it up lol!  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
  
  
Chloe touched down softly on the turf, bending over slightly, breathing deeply. Wiping the perspiration off her brow line she straightening her back she walked back to the locker room, the 8:45am sun beating down on her, the heat making her feel like if she stood there long enough she'd liquefy. Clutching her broom in one hand she jogged the rest of the distance to the showers, the green spring grass flattening under her boots as she jogged.  
  
Finally reaching the door she trotted in, collapsing on the nearest wooden bench; Pulling her boots and socks off she lay her back on the seat, her feet dangling over the side, not quite touching the cool tiles. She rested in silence, wishing she had her wand with her; she'd easily be able to perform a cooling charm.  
  
Sitting up slowly, she grabbed her shoes and socks, walked over and tossed them in her open locker and made her way to the showers.  
  
10 minutes later she remerged, showered and ready for school, her face still a little flushed from practice. Chloe walked over to her locker, the contents; socks and boots, hanging out insecurely. She bundled them up, tying her laces, which bound her boots together, and rolling her socks inside them.  
  
She charily placed her broom in her purple locker; glad she had a protection charm around it and picked up her shoes, sitting them beside her on the bench. She'd wait for Morgan to finish in the show and catch the floo to school. Leaning her back against her locker she tapped her foot rhythmically.  
  
"Morgan?" Chloe called, raising an eyebrow indolently. As if she was standing around the corner, she appeared instantly in front of her locker, next to Chloe's in her school uniform, the same as her friends; short navy, pleated skirt, white blouse with pearly buttons, house crest on the pocket and a silver and navy tie loosely around her neck. White knee-high socks and highly polished shoes.  
  
Morgan's hair flowed freely past her shoulders, shining silver as it clashed with the sun as it flooded through the open door, unlike Chloe's hair who was pulled back neatly into two brunette braids. One running down each side of her head.  
  
"You rang?" she said, opening her locker with her wand. "I did, but if we don't dash soon, the bell will be." Chloe responded. Morgan cautiously positioned her firebolt upright in the corner of her locker in its stand, shut the door and locked it with the tip of her wand. "Well I'm ready," She said, placing her wand in her pocket. "Sounds good" Chloe replied cheerily, raising to her feet and turning to put her boots in her locker and secured it with her wand. She planted her wand in her skirt pocket and pulled out her red shades, placing them over her hazel eyes, Morgan copying her actions, positioning her pink sunnies on her face.  
  
"Ready?" Chloe questioned, grinning and glancing down at her watch.  
  
"You betcha" Morgan replied, grinning and stuffing her wand in her pocket, setting off for the journey to the members room where they had had breakfast, those few, short hours ago to collect their bags and use the floo network to trek to school.  
  
"Good practice girls" George called out from the locker room.  
  
"Thanks Gorgy boy!" The girls replied in agreement, they heard him chuckle from the room they had just left, rolling their eyes, that was the humorous coach they knew.  
  
"You're so lucky!" Chloe said, panting dimly as they ascended the stairs, gradually.  
  
"Why is that?" Morgan replied, breathing naturally.  
  
"You've got family in Europe and you get a FIREBOLT! They're not even available here, yet!" Chloe said, rapidly  
  
Morgan giggled slightly. "You have family in Europe also, We were both born there and the firebolts should be out here soon, I highly doubt Gorgy will want his mind boggling team ridding anything but the best." She stated, winking at her friend.  
  
"I guess you're right"  
  
"Guess?"  
  
Chloe grinned, "We are mind boggling aren't we? I particularly think the keeper is.superb is the phrase I hear used most frequently.  
  
Morgan rolled her bright, blue eyes. "Don't push it you! I think all that fame is getting wedged in that over-large head of yours!" She said, and as if on cue both girls burst out laughing.  
  
Finally their giggles subsided and they made their way through to the main room, snatching their bags off the hooks and making their way to the fireplace, where Morgan tossed a handful of green looking sand into the blazing fire, making the intense orange flames transform to an emerald green, at once.  
  
Morgan tightened her grip on her bag and stridden forward into the flames, shouting "Wollongong Witches Day Academy" and in a muffled pop and she vanished.  
  
Chloe clutched her book back, seizing a handful of the sand and spread it into the fire; the flames turned an emerald green once more and she stepped in, the flames licking at her sides. "Wollongong Witches Day Academy" She coughed, ash catching in her throat and she flew upwards, zooming around rapidly. She saw Morgan just ahead of her and clamped her eyes shut, a wave of sickness falling upon her as it did every morning.  
  
Minutes past, Chloe stopped with a sudden jolt and hit the cool stone floor with a 'THUD.'  
  
Chloe opened her eyes slowly, Morgan was waving her hand impatiently in front of her, she grabbed it and her friend pulled her up. Grabbing the wand out of her pocket she muttered a cleaning charm for her uniform, scrunching up her face slightly as the soot disappeared.  
  
"How do you do it?" Chloe said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Do what?" Morgan asked, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Land without looking like you fell out of the nearest hurricane?" she questioned, flattening her skirt.  
  
"Experience my dear friend, experience," She replied in a slightly posh tone.  
  
Chloe chuckled, looking around the room they had landed in, their house study dorm, where they came at breaks or after school to study. Chloe and Morgan were in piense, which was one of the four houses at W.W.D.A.  
  
Piense's were known for their outgoing personality, intellect and charm. The room was huge; it had tall navy painted walls, grey carpet and high ceilings. It overlooked the large, swimming lagoon used for sport classes.  
  
Running under the large, spotless windows stood the thick oak lunch table. Books surrounded the room, the shelves reaching from carpet to roof; Many chrome ladders were attached to rails around the edge, allowing them to move freely from side to side so students could reach high up books.  
  
Under the shelves sat numerous multi-coloured beanbags, used for leisure reading. Study desks and chairs were scattered around the room, joining in various shapes and patterns, ink wells that had been filled that morning by prefects stood at the head of every desk, black liquid sparkling in each.  
  
Chloe ambled over to a brilliant orange coloured beanbag and sunk into it before diving into her book bag, searching for her class schedule. She found it loosely hanging out of her homework journal. Grabbing it she scanned it silently, her black eyes rolling over the days, finding Thursday immediately and tracing a finger down the lessons she had for the day.  
  
Looking up at Morgan, who had made her way over to the beanbags, selecting a blue one opposite her she shook her head, grimacing somewhat.  
  
"I've got Webster first for botany, what about you?"  
  
"Selwyn, potions" she answered with a grin.  
  
"Lucky! I don't have him till 3rd!" Chloe answered, screwing up her face. Professor Selwyn was the girls' favourite teacher; he was funny and spent the majority of the class joking.  
  
"What else do you have?' Morgan asked, over the top of her potions homework" "I have Webster, Roberts, Selwyn, Millard, Mathers, Presley and Ryan." The day looked good, except for her first lesson.  
  
Chloe was a year younger then Morgan, but they were both in the same grade, as she had started studying at a young age, but the girls were in different level classes due to placement exams.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Chloe asked, looking around, noticing their group of friends hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"No idea" Morgan responded, not looking up from her homework. The bell rang, long and loud, rebounding off the walls of the room.  
  
"We'll have to see them in class" Chloe screeched over the racket of the bell, picking up her bag and making her way to the exit, relaxing her face as the bell finally rung out.  
  
"Billywig" Chloe said, stepping through the aged tapestry, the exit from the Piense study dorm.  
  
Waving good-bye to her friend she dashed off to her Botany class, clasping her bag on her shoulder, a small amount of her brunette hair flying out of her neat braids and flying into her face. Blowing them out of her vision she ambled down the huge staircase, jumping the last two steps and running smack bang into a prefect turning the corner.  
  
Chloe fell backwards, releasing the death grip on her knapsack, her books and parchment flying everywhere, the faint noise of breaking glass tinkling in the back of her mind as her ink bottles smashed on the marble staircase, Her head hit the staircase and she blacked out. 


	7. Deja vu

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
A/N: Wohoo, Where these ideas come from is beyond me, my brain must decide to turn itself on at around 12am ^_^ lol, the next chapter shouldn't be too long off, tonight I'm having a ship-load of ideas so, I'll continue writing until they sail away. Hehehe, I hope you guys are enjoying and it's all making sense, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask in a review/email, whatever, I love to hear what you guys think, it really makes a difference. **Jumps up and down** enough from me and on with the story [I'm in need of tea lol mmmm tea]  
  
Thank you's --- splashingcrimson for your review and to everyone who reads my early morning fanfic, you guys ROCK! +`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Chloe was falling, down, down, down. She collapsed as her body landed in a heap, colliding with the cement, her bones rattled an ear-tingling clatter.  
  
She opened her eyes, cautiously and felt around the damp, chilly ground slowly for her bag, when not being able to find it she lifted her head, blinking numerous times, only seeing stars for seconds.  
  
Adjusting to the darkness of the room she sat up in shock, she knew this room, if you called it a room, more like a cell of some sort. Drawing her knees into her chest she wrapped her tanned arms around them and rubbed her temples slowly in a circular motion, where it gradually came back to her. It was the same as the place in her dream, the night before. Either that or it was a duplicate. She shrugged mentally and got to her feet, there was only one dissimilarity in this room, there was no man and no vanishing mini-her.  
  
Chloe walked over to the fragile-looking bed and sat down slowly, fearful it would break under her weight; it looked like it couldn't hold much more mass then that of a feather. It all seemed so familiar, liked she'd been there numerous times before, but no matter how much she reminisced, she couldn't remember 'being there' or seeing the room before her dream. Was this real? It didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real and recognizable.  
  
Another thing she thought about was the fact this time, she came straight here, was she sleeping? All she could remember about the time before was that it felt like it took a long time to get there. She remembered zooming around, in and out millions of wires at tubes, the colour of the one that got her there was a royal blue. How strange, maybe it was too much quidditch practice. Her mother told her she trained too hard and too much, but she was a member of the national team, she needed to be fit and if she didn't practice she might loose her touch, she wasn't sure she had it to begin with but she had been chosen, along with Morgan to represent her nation in the sport.  
  
Her friend had been playing the game and position since she was very young, Chloe could understand how she had gotten on the team, her family had a record of national, even world cup players. As for Chloe, she only knew about her mother's side of the family, they were the intelligent bunch; her mum was a teacher and her grandmother the headmistress of her school. Her mother was always telling her to concentrate on her studies more, but she had no interest in 24/7 studying, it wasn't her life, either was sport for the matter but she was 13, all she wanted to do at the moment was live life for the moment, have fun and spend as much time as possible with her friends. The funny thing was, she didn't need to study hard, she was an average A+ student, it's like it came naturally, even though she swore she took after her dad, she didn't consider herself smart, but somehow she was one of the top scholars in her class, she couldn't help it, even for big exams, the most amount of study she'd do was the 10 minutes she crammed in just before class, she was lucky if it was even that. Maybe that's what it was, it defiantly wasn't her homework that helped, she couldn't even remember what she wrote in her papers' the next day, but still handed them in, receiving good marks, it amazed her but for some reason not her mother or grandmother, what did they know that she didn't? And the fact that she was in a grade higher of what she should be in for her age and still ahead of most of those students.  
  
A raindrop landed on the top of her head, snapping her out of her thoughts and back to what she thought, was reality. Looking up, there was no leak in the roof; about every 10 seconds another drop would land on her. Getting up and moving to the other side of the room, they continued to follow her. She closed her eyes tight as the droplets became more frequent and larger. Wiping her hair, which was now wet and matted, hanging loosely around her shoulders; she had pulled her braids out. When bringing her hand back down by her side, her eyes grew wide, there on her forearm, burning blue was an imprint, an emblem, a coat of arms.  
  
Dropping to her knees she traced a long finger over the mark, it appeared to glow, the light growing more intense as the time pasted. It was the size of the bottom of a drinking glass, at least.  
  
Rubbing her arm, the drops splashing down on her head more rapidly, she called out. "Hello? Anyone there?" But as she though, no one replied. Not knowing why she even called out, she shook her head, how was she even going to get out of the place this time, it felt so much more surreal and there was no door, only cemented walls and a small slot in a far corner, was that where they pushed food under? By this time Chloe had made up her mind it was a prison, and a wizarding one for sure, no muggle could have 4 walls, one small, open space and manage to get criminals inside. Plus, she had seen photos of wizarding jails; like the one off Sydney Harbour, Fort Denison. She had done an assignment on it, back in second year in History of magic, one of her favourite classes.  
  
Just as her head touched her hands, something touched her shoulder, thinking it was just the rain she shut her eyes, in hope it would take her back to her school, out of the place she was in, but something pounded, softly but much more harder then before at her shoulder, peering upwards, she became face-to-face with girl the girl from her dream, the mini-her look-alike.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
A/n *dodges tomatoes* Cliff hanger, dun, dun, dun, dunnnn. :-P  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ 


	8. A change of plans

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, I'm a simple teenager, obviously Harry Potter is not mine! If he were would I be sitting here rolling around in cash? Ooops. o.O Said too much **pushes 100$ bills under bed quickly** you didn't see a thing! **Cheeky grin** If you want to know what is mine, check out my profile. Adios. Enjoy. *Please R&R, constructive criticism please ^.^*  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
The girl looked down at her, she had deep, black eyes that poured into your soul.  
  
"Are you ok?" She questioned, sitting down, across from her.  
  
"Um..not exactly, who are you?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
The young girl looked above Chloe's head to the water dripping rapidly. "We don't have much time." She said hurriedly "I've been send to give you a message"  
  
Chloe sat there, staring blankly.  
  
"A message? What do you mean? Not much time for what?" She shot questions at the girl hastily.  
  
She giggled. "You're just like your father, you know? No, wait, you don't." She muttered, letting out a girly giggle. "You've got to remember!" She exclaimed, as firmly as a girl her age could. "You must remember this room, common', you came here EVERY night!" The girl had rose to her feet by this time in the conversation.  
  
"How do you know all this? And I've never been here other then my dream the other night" She felt stupid telling this to a 5 year old stranger.  
  
"That was a recollection, you'll continue seeing them and you will remember, sooner or later." The girl started shaking again, like in her dream, but she continued talking, pacing the room in miniature steps. "You'll be sent back, the time has come for you to return home, the time has arrived that they need you. You're their missing link." She continued quivering. Chloe didn't comprehend any of this, none of it made sense.  
  
"You'll go b..b..back when the raindrops get huge." She stuttered.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you and what do you mean little girl? What's your name? Where are you from? Where am I? Who needs me?" These were all the questions running through her mind.  
  
"You'll know, break the spell Chloe, you know you can, it'll all be there and you'll know what to.." She vanished again.  
  
Chloe threw her hand into the cement in anger. "AGGGHHHH!" she screeched, forgetting she was sitting on cold, hard cement for the first time since she got there.  
  
Jumping up drenched, cold and confused, she started to pace back and forth. She didn't understand a thing that the girl had just said to her at all, what was she suppose to do and when did she get to leave? Chloe wanted to get out of this place, she kicked the wall, and slipped backwards in one of the puddles of water laying on the ground, but the teenager didn't hit the floor; she fell once again, the same feeling as before, down, down, down.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
Chloe's eyes flew open, she jolted up, drenched in water, choking slightly, she started to cough and splutter while someone thumped her repeatedly on the back.  
  
"You right there, Chloe?" An older voice asked from behind her. Taking deep breaths she devoured as much oxygen as she could and looked at the person who had been behind her, now sitting a small space away from her, a miniature pool of water lying between them. It was the Mirada prefect, Jenna Foster.  
  
"Yeah" Chloe replied, still kinda dazed, she looked around; she was on the marble staircase, surrounded by a large pond of water, her bra visible through her now clear top, clinging to her like her skirt.  
  
"Um.." she pointed to the puddle. "Busting to go?" She questioned, grinning. "What happened here?" She questioned, kneading her forehead, a major headache pounding inside her skull, like the beat of a drum.  
  
Jen chuckled, adjusting her socks, an exceedingly shiny silver prefects badge glinting on her collar. "Haha, very funny. No for a matter of fact, you were running down the stairs and I walked around the corner and we collided. You were out cold for like 6 minutes, it was scary, I tried shooting water at you but, well, it didn't have much use now, did it?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip, she didn't want to get points abducted from Piense because she was running down the stairs; Maybe if she sweet talked Jen, but before she had time to think of an excuse the prefect continued.  
  
"I would take points, but seeming I was looking for you, and I kinda, ran into you" Chloe giggled  
  
"You were looking for me?" She questioned, taking a serious tone to her voice.  
  
Helping Chloe up with a spare hand she pointed up the stairs "The headmistress wants to see you in her office" She said, deprecatingly.  
  
"Oh.right" Chloe grabbed her backpack off Jenna.  
  
"An inkbottle broke, but you're books didn't get stained." She beamed cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you round then" And started jogging up the stairs, water squelching in her shoes.  
  
"No running" Jenna yelled after her. She turned the corner and continued trotting along the corridor, looking around. Everyone was already in first period. Ascending two flights of stairs and along a lengthy passageway, teachers' work offices running down either side, along with the staff room. She halted at a granite statue of a famous wizard, taking a piece of gum and tossing it into her mouth, she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Casper." The muggle names her grandmother used for passwords. She shook her head and stepped through the entrance that appeared in front of her. She expressed her thanks to the statue and descended down the timber staircase that led to the Headmistresses office.  
  
Reaching the sitting room she walked over to the office door and tapped three times, which opened magically, revealing her mother, in silver silk robes and her grandmother, dressed in purple velvet. They took one look at her and stared, open-mouthed at her.  
  
"Good morning" Chloe said cheerily, descending the few steps into her Grandmother's office.  
  
Her Nan sat behind her large mahogany desk, a small smile on her lips, as for her mother, she stood, an expression of shock spread across her face.  
  
Discarding her bag behind a chair she went to sit down when her mother spoke, causing her to remain standing.  
  
"What happened to you Chloe? Why are you all wet?" Her mother eyed her up and down.  
  
Chloe glanced downwards at her uniform, recollecting she was soaking wet. "Oh..um..long story." She replied, trying to look innocent. Her mother walked over and desiccated her uniform and tangled hair with her wand.  
  
"There." Her mother said, sitting down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Thankyou" Chloe replied taking a seat. She glanced across the table at the Headmistress, she was looking out the window, lost in thought. Chloe didn't know what to do; she gazed at the gold nameplate in front of her. " What did you want to talk to me about?" She questioned, looking up at her Grandmother once more.  
  
The elderly lady sat there, fierce blue eyes searching for the words to speak. She cleared her throat, sitting back in her chair. "This is going to be hard to understand" She paused. "We can't explain everything to you now, when the time comes you'll understand."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was going to be a perplexing day she thought. "Ok, well, tell me what you can." Feeling somewhat interested as a hammer beat rhythmically at the back of her head.  
  
"You've got to leave." Her mother burst out.  
  
Chloe looked over at her, her eyebrow remaining raised. "Errm" Chloe glanced over at her Grandmother, inquisitively.  
  
"You're mother's right, you have to leave. You've got to go to somewhere you'll be safe. To where you're mother went to school." She answered simply.  
  
"Hogwarts?" She stared blankly at the principal, repeating herself. "Hogwarts..But that's in "E-England!" Her eyes widened. There was no way she was going to England with no friends or family, she'd be all alone  
  
"We're aware of that Chloe." Her Grandmother's eyes gave her a searching look.  
  
"But, but why England?" She asked unevenly, gnawing at her neat, lengthy nails.  
  
"Because you have English blood, and we know you'll be safe there." She explained simply.  
  
"Safe from what exactly?" Chloe queried.  
  
"Unfortunately the first question you ask is one I cannot answer at the present time." Her caring face darkened.  
  
"Ok then, when do I have to go?" She asked, hoping they were talking more into the future, like next year.  
  
"Tonight." Her mother answered dully from beside her.  
  
"WHAT?" Chloe jumped to her feet. "By myself? Tonight? I wont know anyone!" She started pacing back and forth, she was extremely upset, she'd go crazy without her friends!  
  
"We know that, but it has to be done, to secure your safety and wellbeing. You'll make new friends and Hogwarts is the best magical school in Europe, it will be good for your education."  
  
Chloe stoped on the spot and swivelled around to look upon the only family she had. "Good grades? Is that all you care about? What about the fact I've known my friends forever! What if I don't want this? Why the sudden urge to change my life around?" Chloe was fuming, she could feel her face transform into a crimson shade as she spoke.  
  
"Things have changed, it's not safe for you to be here anymore and that's that! This isn't something we are going to discus Chloe, it's been decided. We've spoken with the headmaster and they're expecting you to arrive there at 9:30am, meaning you will leave for Hogwarts 6:30 tonight." Her mother fixed her with a disdainful glance.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll go" Chloe agreed snappily, there was nothing more she could do. She looked over at her Grandmother with pleading eyes, her face showing mercy and understanding, unlike her Mother, who she knew cared for her and loved her more then anything, but she didn't want to see her daughter leave. She held fear in her eyes. Something that made Chloe uneasy, as her Mother was a strict woman who only displayed fright in extremely formidable situations, none of which Chloe had hit in her life, until the present time.  
  
"What now, then?" Chloe flopped into her seat, wondering how in hell she had recovered from her headache in such a short period of ranting.  
  
"Well, you'll have to get some new, warmer, garments; winter is fast approaching there and top up your equipment, our school year is nearly over and their's is has just begun."  
  
"So I'll be in year 5?" Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, yes." Her mother responded, her Grandmother seemed to have taken a step out of the conversation, amusing herself by watching emerald, her pet Augurey snapping at surrounding insects.  
  
"And when am I going to have time to purchase this vital equipment? I have school until 3:30, then study, training and drama class this evening." She paused. "Yeah, I can pick it all up in the 30 minutes before I leave and pack my bag" She spoke with sarcasm.  
  
"With your Grandmother's consent, you'd be given the day off to acquire the objects you need, a friend would accompany ofcourse, with the approval of her father. Her Mother added.  
  
Chloe squealed and looked at her Nan. "Please?" She begged, flashing her with big, black puppy dog eyes.  
  
The headmistress smiled and nodded. "Alright, but you better hurry off and get Morgan, you're wasting time sitting around here."  
  
Chloe jumped up and ran around to the other side of the desk, hugging her Grandmother. "May I please have an out-of-class slip?" She added with a smile. Morgan and Chloe were both known to be polite, charming girls, but when together they were renowned for joking around and without a slip from a professor, they'd think twice. The girls were known for spending weekends having fun at muggle shopping malls. They'd follow people from one end to the next, turning heads with their discussions on the wizarding world and meowing frequently. They didn't only turn heads for talking strangely and making noises. Both girls were immensely involved in Wizard and Muggle acting and modelling. Equally recognized faces of Teen Witch Australia, Billywig Blether, Gizbourne gossip and various muggle teen magazines. Morgan had been a part of the industry since a young age, unlike Chloe who had only started a few years prior; they both attended classes three times a week, not that it was necessary. They also trained younger children when they had the time, but between Quidditch, school, study, dancing and their own drama classes time wasn't found easily, and they kept their weekends free, for their own leisure activities.  
  
Her Grandmother handed her a small slip of parchment, she hugged her Nan hastily and skipped out of the room to go drag Morgan out of Potions class.  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to write guys, I couldn't find spit out the appropriate words. I hope you guys like, tell me whatcha thinking, all reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Love always, Chloe. 3  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ 


End file.
